spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Waste
Toxic Waste 'is the second episode of 'SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck. Transcript *''starts with a flashback'' *'SpongeBob': on knees We're dead. up *''ends, helicopter flies overhead the gang that's surrounded by the aliens'' *''driver of the helicopter is Mrs. Puff, the rest of the people in the helicopter are Pearl, Mrs. Betsy Krabs, Harold SquarePants, Margaret SquarePants, and Scooter'' *'Gary': crying Meowowow! *'Patrick': Look up, a flying contraption! stops crying and the gang looks up *'Harold SquarePants': ladder down helicopter Climb up! Climb up if you want to live! gang climbs up *'Squidward': This place is cramped up. SpongeBob *'Karen': Atleast we got away from those aliens. *'Aliens': yelling You're next! helicopter flies away *'SpongeBob': Mom, Dad! Harold and Margaret SquarePants *'Margaret and Harold SquarePants': Son! *'Margaret SquarePants': We thought you were dead. *'SpongeBob': Nah, smirks I'm a survivalist expert. *'Karen': up Plankton Are you okay, sweetums? *'Plankton': coughs Yes, I regenerate fast. *'Patrick': scoffs This hell choppa won't fly. You're going down, talking cookies. Literally Harold and Margaret SquarePants Better off, I would eat you. *'SpongeBob': No, Patrick!'' unhands SpongeBob's parents'' Those are my parents! *'Harold SquarePants': Do you know what manners are, tubby star? *'Patrick': Grrrr. crying ''Those cookies terrorized me! *'Mrs. Puff': I'm sorry to break up your conversation, but I can't see anything! ''starts falling down *''is screaming'' *'Larry': Crap!!! We're going down! *''crashes'' *'SpongeBob': groans Is everyone okay? *''nods except for Karen'' *'Squidward': Now what? *'Plankton': at Karen No, Karen! doesn't reply S-she whispers expired. *''gasps'' *'Squidward': eyes What does that mean? *'Gary': Meow! *'Plankton': That means she died you barnacle head. *'Mr. Krabs': We can't let her lie here, we need to carry her. *'Mrs. Puff': With what, krab? Our helicopter crashed. *'SpongeBob': I got it! out Krusty Krab hat from pocket This. *'Plankton': With a hat? Oh please, I know you are a kitchen utensil, but do you have a brain!?! *'Patrick': That's what they say to me. *'SpongeBob': No look, Krabby Patty hat and a limo pops out ''a limo! We can drive here. *'Scooter': Woahohow... *'Mrs. Puff': Sorry SpongeBob, but I'll have to drive. You didn't get your license yet. *'Mr. Krabs': How did you do that, SpongeBob? I never added that to the hat. *barrel falls from the sky and lands behind Larry'' *'Larry': Woah, a close one. *''liquid comes out '' *'Squidward': It's poisonous, don't breath it in, everyone, in the limo! runs into the limo, and Mrs. Puff starts driving it *'Patrick': It's actually comfy in here. *''barrel falls from the sky in the front of the limo, the limo swerves'' *'Mrs. Puff': Phew. Close one. *'SpongeBob': Forget about that, it will matter how close we are to dying. *'Margaret SquarePants': Now don't be like that, son. *''aliens fall onto the windshield'' *'Aliens': muffled You're next. aliens fall out *'Mrs. Puff': Shiiitttt!!!! and the alien falls out. Mrs. Puff accidently runs over the alien *'Alien': away in a faint voice Don't forget what I said. dies *'Mrs. Puff': This windshield is pretty tuff. *'Squidward': Thing is, will it survive that?! limo crashes into a barrel *'Plankton: 'flung Aghhhh! the back of SpongeBob *'SpongeBob': What was that? *''alien taps on the back of the limo window next to Mr. Krabs'' *'Mr. Krabs': loudly and scoots away *'Larry': I'll take care of this.'' barrel falls on the alien'' *'Alien': Vengeance will be mine! with blood sputtering *'Patrick': Vengeance... Now what is that? *'Mr. Krabs': SpongeBob, do you have any more vehicles? *'SpongeBob: I'm afraid ''faint not.' *'Squidward': Forget that, let's get out of here! *gang, except for Plankton and Karen, get out to find thereselves in a dusty desert'' *'SpongeBob': Now... Runn!!! gang runs without Plankton and Karen *'Squidward': What about Plankton and barrel falls from the sky and makes the limo blow up Karen.. *'Mr. Krabs': Forget them, they are dead now. *'Patrick': Look'' at the green liquid Green stuff. I want to drink it. *'SpongeBob': Patrick, that's not just some green liquid, i-it's poison. ''gang runs *''aliens are in front of the gang's way'' *'SpongeBob': How are we going to get past them. at the aliens *'Patrick': I got something. in pants to get a rocket launcher ''A rocket! ''rocket launcher at aliens and the aliens get blown away *'Harold SquarePants': Smart move. falls in front of the gang *'Larry': Another close one. *''liquid oozes out, and the other green liquid from the limo catches up to behind them'' *'Patrick': on knees We surrender. head on sand *''ends'' Category:SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck Category:SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck Episodes Category:Episodes Category:DangerZ Category:Transcripts Category:Horror Category:DangerZ Productions Category:2014